


in the morning light

by smittentj



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Based on a song, Endgame, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Depression/Anxiety, SO FLUFFY, based on a song by girl in red, but literally no angst, cyrus is so smitten, girl in red, hand holding, i went on hiatus but im back, i wrote this instead of sinking into my depression, legit just cyrus being in awe of his boyfriend, sleeping TJ, this is what happens when i listen to girl in red, this song is now an official tyrus bop, watch you sleep. is such a soft song omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittentj/pseuds/smittentj
Summary: Cyrus never realized how beautiful someone could be in the morning light.





	in the morning light

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i had severe writer's block but i'm back now so i hope you like this :) i put my heart and soul into this okay guys don't hate it // tell me what you thought :))

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙣𝙞𝙣’ 𝙨𝙪𝙣  
𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙚𝙨 𝙤𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙨𝙠𝙞𝙣  
‘𝙘𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙩𝙚 𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙩𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙨  
𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙖𝙧𝙚, 𝙥𝙖𝙥𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣

My eyes fluttered open on a Sunday morning, immediately finding 𝘩𝘪𝘮. His emerald irises rested behind his eyelids, lightly closed as he slept. His dirty blond hair shined, looking unbelievably fluffy without its usual gel. 

The warmth of the soft morning sun shone across him, catching the faint freckles on his nose in its gentle rays. I lay next to him, counting the almost invisible dots that were sprinkled on his face. 

The golden light of the morning fell around him in a halo, giving him an ethereal appearance. He looked like an angel. 

In a way, he was an angel. My angel, anyway. All my life, I had been scared to do anything. I had a list of easy things I had always believed I would never be able to do. Nobody around me thought I could, either. It was almost carved into my mind that I was pathetic and codependent. 

Until TJ came along. He taught me that I could do anything. He saved me. I guess I did the same for him; I gave him the affection and love he had missed all his life. 

𝙬𝙞𝙣𝙙𝙤𝙬𝙨 𝙤𝙥𝙚𝙣  
𝙞 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙗𝙧𝙚𝙚𝙯𝙚  
𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙬𝙚’𝙧𝙚 𝙨𝙖𝙛𝙚 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚  
𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙝𝙚𝙚𝙩𝙨

I calm breeze brushed the sheets we rested beneath, warm in the sun. A feeling of serenity washed over me, the sensation familiar to me. He was my safe haven; I was always calmest with him. 

The gentle wind that blew through the window floated through his messy hair, slowly playing with the strands that stuck to his forehead. 

I loved his hair. It was softer than anything I had ever felt, and running my fingers through it never failed to calm me down. I had always been the only one allowed to touch the locks of gold that rested on his head, and that alone meant the world to me. 

As another breeze silently fell across the room, I pulled the sheets tighter over us. Warmth radiated from his body, and I cuddled into it. My heartbeat buzzed with the somehow calming electricity between us. 

𝙞 𝙙𝙤𝙣’𝙩 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙖 𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙫𝙚  
𝙞’𝙡𝙡 𝙬𝙖𝙩𝙘𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙡𝙚𝙚𝙥  
𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙡𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙣 𝙩𝙤 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙗𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙚  
𝙞 𝙙𝙤𝙣’𝙩 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙖 𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙫𝙚  
𝙞’𝙡𝙡 𝙬𝙖𝙩𝙘𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙡𝙚𝙚𝙥  
𝙞’𝙡𝙡 𝙬𝙖𝙩𝙘𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙡𝙚𝙚𝙥

This, TJ, was my paradise, my heaven. He was my safe place, my favorite place to be. I never wanted to be anywhere without him; when I was with him, I never wanted to leave. I spent all my time with him. The days without him were unbearable. 

I focused on the days I had with him. Watching him as he slept was the most calming part of my mornings. 

When we were fourteen and fifteen, TJ told me about his struggles with depression and anxiety. It broke my heart. He told me that I was his safe haven, that I was the one person who could always calm him down. 

Since that moment, I stayed over at his house after every bad day, and for every bad night. His parents knew. They trusted me, they knew that my being there was the best thing for their son. 

I was always the one who could convince him to take his antidepressants on the days when he refused, and who could bring down his anxiety in his most stressful moments. 

Still, it hurt me to see him in pain. His smile was my favorite thing, his laugh my favorite sound. I knew that I would have to help him through his worst moments to see him in his best. I loved being able to help him, being his safe haven. 

Now, as I lay next to him, I listened as air flowed from his lips slowly, as his lungs filled and emptied peacefully through his nose and mouth. I watched the rise and fall of his chest, falling for the calmness of the morning. His even breathing was beautiful, and I hoped he could always feel this kind of serenity. 

𝙞 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙜𝙚𝙩  
𝙗𝙤𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙞𝙣’ 𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪

I could never tear my eyes away from him. 

His gemstone eyes were decorated with perfect, long eyelashes. They always searching mine, always finding me. They could always tell when I was hurting, when I was anxious. They saw right through my facade. 

His dirty blond waves shined in any amount of light, flawlessly catching the soft rays of the sun. His hair was always perfect, even more so without the gel he usually put in. He had begun putting in less after I told him I liked his hair without it, and it had never been more fluffy. 

His freckles were faded, barely there. They were only visible in the sunlight, or when I was mere centimeters away from him. I loved being close enough to see them, close enough to count each and every one of the tiny dots. They were adorable, perfect little spots that made me fall even harder for him. 

His lips were beautiful, softer than I ever knew lips could be. They felt more than amazing every time they moved against mine, pressed against my forehead, peppered kisses over my face. 

His jawline was magnificently sharp, but somehow soft at the same time. I loved the feeling of resting my hand on it when I moved onto my tiptoes to kiss him. 

The faint smile he wore as he slept was the most gentle image I had ever seen. It rested on his lips as he slept next to me, more endearing than anything I knew. 

‘𝙘𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚  
𝙞 𝙨𝙚𝙚 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣’ 𝙣𝙚𝙬  
𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙘𝙖𝙧 𝙤𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙨𝙥𝙞𝙣𝙚  
𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙛𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙤𝙛𝙛 [𝙩𝙝𝙚] 𝙧𝙤𝙤𝙛  
𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙚  
𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙡𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙙 𝙖 𝙡𝙞𝙛𝙚  
𝙗𝙚𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙢𝙚 

Every time I looked at TJ, I noticed something I hadn’t before; a freckle I hadn’t seen, a birthmark, a scar. After three years of 𝘜𝘴, there was so much I had noticed, so much I still had to notice. 

Everything I saw made him more beautiful. Everything I had already seen made him seem like an angelic being, almost not human, while so unbelievably human at the same time. 

It was hard to believe that there was a time before us, before it was him and I against the world. It was like he had been there forever, would be there forever. I wanted him to. 

He had a life before me, and I had a life before him. That didn’t change anything. Our lives were better when they collided, and for all the time after that. Every moment since we found each other had been closer to perfect than I ever thought could be possible. 

TJ had become my everything the moment we met, and was my everything ever since. As I stared at him, at the love of my life, I never wanted to be anywhere else. He was precious in the gentle morning light, sleeping peacefully as I moved my thumb softly over his knuckles. 

TJ Kippen was the best thing that could ever have happened to me. Everything with him was so easy, everything that would’ve been complicated with anyone else just happening. It was simple, beautiful, sweet. As my eyes flitted over all the beautiful features of my angel in the golden rays from the window, I dedicated myself to looking at him.

𝙞 𝙙𝙤𝙣’𝙩 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙖 𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙫𝙚  
𝙞’𝙡𝙡 𝙬𝙖𝙩𝙘𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙡𝙚𝙚𝙥  
𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙡𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙣 𝙩𝙤 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙗𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙚  
𝙞 𝙙𝙤𝙣’𝙩 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙖 𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙫𝙚  
𝙞’𝙡𝙡 𝙬𝙖𝙩𝙘𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙡𝙚𝙚𝙥  
𝙞’𝙡𝙡 𝙬𝙖𝙩𝙘𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙡𝙚𝙚𝙥.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it wasn't horrible // leave kudos & comments and go listen to watch you sleep. by girl in red immediately it's so soft :)


End file.
